Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
In light of such technological advances, people in general tend to be more and more concerned about being connected and/or available for various communications such as cell phone calls, text messages, emails, instant messages, land line phone calls, voice mails, etc. In general, there are a vast number of manners in order to communicate over access networks with handheld devices. Such access networks can include, for example, the Internet, a Wi-Fi network, a network, a cellular network, a wireless mesh network, etc. In order to optimize service and signaling within such access networks, various handover or handoff mechanisms can be utilized. Handover or handoff mechanisms can manage switching from one access station to another in access networks and/or switching from one access network to another type of access interface. Traditional handover methods can include a network-based approach and a device-based approach.
In a network-based handover mechanism, the cellular network system can monitor signal quality of individual connections and the distribution of multiple connections among neighboring base stations. The optimization goal of network-based handover can be to improve network throughput and efficiency. In a device-based handover mechanism, the terminal device (e.g., handheld device, etc.) can monitor multiple radio signals from neighboring base stations or multiple access interfaces from different access networks. The device can also make decision when to switch from one base station to another or from one access network to another access interface. The optimization goal of device-based handover can be to improve on-going session quality, reduce connection fees, etc.